


Flying like paper planes

by 10sgreentea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, chat, songtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10sgreentea/pseuds/10sgreentea
Summary: Soulmate♡:to youobviouslyMyKyuniie:y?Soulmate♡:I wanna make out rnMyKyuniie:Jsbkgafeska





	Flying like paper planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changcutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/gifts).



> This is for a friend idk  
> I wrote the lyrics lmaoo idk as well  
> lol hope someone enjoys this  
> is is not beta read and was written in like 1 hour too its not the best

**MyKyuniie:**

Flying like paper planes

 

Can a human fly?

Can a human become the sky

 

I want to fly

I want to fly to you

like a paper plane 

my mind is full of you  

I have no clue

Do you even see me

because the only thing I see is you

 

I want to fly

I want to fly to you

like a paper plane

 

dont hurt me anymore 

Otherwise I want you more

can we touch? 

it is not much

 

Can I fly? 

Fly to you? 

Flying like a paper plane

 

I am hurting 

with the desire burning 

I just want to fly

Fly to you

 

Can I fly? 

Fly to you? 

Flying like a paper plane

 

Fly to me

 

**Soulmate♡:**

ouh new lyrics

I see

but

shouldnt you ask Jooheon or Wonho

they are more clarified to judge than me Kyunie

**MyKyuniie:**

…

u actually didn’t get it

or is this just your way

also killed the mood lmao

**Soulmate♡:**

what?

**MyKyuniie:**

u know who I’m talking about?

In the lyrics I mean

**Soulmate♡:**

Idk

a crush maybe?

**MyKyuniie:**

wow

that person is  more than just a CRUSH

**Soulmate♡:**

ouh my bby Kyunnie u okay?

did they reject you?

And.. do you love them really that much

**MyKyuniie:**

yes, he is my world

ahh forget it hyung

i’ll go talk to Jooheon about it

bye

**Soulmate♡:**

ayyee dont leave like that

hey Kyunnie!!

u okay

Changkyun!!!!

answer me

 

**-Chat with Wonnie Hyung-**

 

**Wonnie Hyung:**

hey..

did something happen?

**EvilKihyun:**

no?

I am fine why?

**Wonnie Hyung:**

nO

I mean between you and Kyun

**EvilKihyun:**

hm?

Why?

I guess not

Like he seemed kinda 

down when we were talking

but I didn’t do anything

Maybe its because of his crush?

**Wonnie Hyung:**

Ouuhh boii

he crying in his working room tho..

**EvilKihyun:**

WHAT?! 

why tf you messaging me

go talk to him

**Wonnie Hyung:**

he doesn’t wanna talk to me

and well

he said he was gonna talk to you 

before he cried tho

that why I am asking u

**EvilKihyun:**

omg…

did I do something

I’ll message him

 

**-Chat with My Kyuniie-**

 

 

**Soulmate♡:**

Kyunnie?!!

hey are you okay?!

i see that u saw my messages

ANSWER

 

**MyKyuniie:**

u know

…

I was sitt8ing 2 hours straight in my room to finally 

plot out everything, how I would confess, 

what would happen

and everything I get back is ‚nice lyrics‘

ofc i am not okay

**Soulmate♡:**

…

i am sorry 

that person is an ass!

you will find someone who actually cherishes you

dont be to sad okay?

I’ll make your favorite dinner

**MyKyuniie:**

Hyung

I dont want anyone else

**Soulmate♡:**

Out

But there are people who love u 

more than that ass ever could 

people like our group people 

like.. me 

Changkyun..

I can love you

**MyKyuniie:**

?

but you said you didn’t want to..

**Soulmate♡:**

when

?

I never did that

**MyKyuniie:**

Well

you didn’t 

but you brushed of my confession

just like that

 

**Soulmate♡:**

Boiii

BooOOiii

When did u confess

I literally never would do that

I am waiting since day one for this

And you didn’t confess

**MyKyuniie:**

Omg

Check my first message

**Soulmate♡:**

give me a sec

\--

Soulmate♡:

…

I am on my way

 **MyKyuniie:**  

where?

**Soulmate♡:**

to you 

obviously

**MyKyuniie:**

y?

**Soulmate♡:**

I wanna make out rn

**MyKyuniie:**

Jsbkgafeska

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks if u actually read it  
> loves from me  
> Byte


End file.
